


Two Heads Are Better Than One

by Kougayon



Series: Twin AU [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Twins, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kougayon/pseuds/Kougayon
Summary: The two trouble makers were peppering his face, neck, collar bone, chest, anything they could get their little hands on with kisses and hot licks against his skin. They just couldn’t keep their hands off of their little Detective Prince.|| I.E. AU where Kurusu Akira and Amimiya Ren are twins and they both develop a crush on a certain Detective Prince ||





	Two Heads Are Better Than One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, I just love the idea of Goro getting ravaged and sandwiched between two Akiras/Rens so I made this. I intend to write a sequel for this eventually. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :^}

Goro still couldn’t believe it was real. The entire scenario itself felt more like some sort of outlandish, wet dream rather than something out of reality. Yet here he was in his apartment, sitting on the couch between two  _ very  _ attractive young men who were currently sitting on either side of him, teasing and toying with their detective from all different angles. 

Both boys were hugging against his arms, their hands trailing excitedly up and down his exposed chest and warm thighs. Dress shirt unbuttoned and yanked open ages ago as soon as they returned from their night out. The two trouble makers were peppering his face, neck, collar bone, chest, anything they could get their little hands on with kisses and hot licks against his skin. They just couldn’t keep their hands off of their little Detective Prince. 

It was almost too much for Goro. All the poor young man could do was muster whimpers and moans underneath the barrage of touches. Everything felt hot. He could hardly take it anymore as his mind began racing with thoughts. What did he do to deserve something so incredible? 

How did he find himself in this heavenly situation again? 

  
  
  
  


It all started around June. 

The detective had been invited to be interviewed on some voguish talk show at a local Tokyo TV station. Something about a discussion centered around his life and how he came to be such a talented sleuth at a young age while still attending university. The beloved _Detective Prince_ _of Japan_.

What a joke. 

Goro agreed to participate though, nonetheless. Sure the audience as well as their hosts were likely nothing more than a group of equally fake assholes who were only interested in hearing about the not-so-taboo part of his supposedly perfect prince life; but hey, publicity was publicity. At least this would help push his career a little more. Maybe even earn him an extra scholarship. Even with his streak of perfect grades, tuition was hardly friendly. 

Before he knew it, the brunette found himself planted on a bright red sofa in the middle of the talk show set, surrounded by equally tacky, colorful lights that blinked and decorated the entire stage in a rainbow of LED bulbs as well as an oddly shaped coffee table placed in the center. Behind him were giant plastic archways that were also covered top-to-bottom in overwhelmingly bright lights. So many lights. Goro felt himself getting a headache just from sitting here in the middle of them. It was a wonder how these TV station workers hadn’t gone blind yet. 

The interview went on just as any other. Two well-dressed entertainers brandishing him with obnoxious questions about his work as well as his personal life. The audience before him appeared to consist of fellow college students around his age. Apparently his university’s film class also just so happened to be scheduled for a class trip to this same TV station today. A viewing of the live segment of the talk show he was currently sitting through was on their trip agenda as well. 

“Say, Akechi-kun,” Oh right, he was in the middle of an interview. Goro was so enraptured by scanning the audience of his fellow peers that he almost didn’t notice one of the interview hosts gearing him up for a question. “You’ve only just turned twenty and you’re still only in your second year of college, correct? That’s quite a young age for someone who’s already proven to be such a great asset to Japan’s police force!” 

Is this interview almost done yet? Goro continued to politely answer whatever questions the two hosts threw his way while watching the audience. It was so hard to see past all these lights though… not to mention the way it disillusioned the silhouette figures. Goro could’ve sworn he saw two of the same students in the back. 

“Ah, the audience today is made up mostly of your fellow classmates too, right? How interesting! Let’s try going around and having some students the same age as Akechi-kun ask questions about him and his work in the SIU!” 

Oh well this wasn’t nerve wracking at all. 

In an instant, the crowd was roaring with various hands thrown up into the air begging to be picked. The other of the hosts, a middle age woman clad in a pink and white blouse with black dress pants, got up from her spot to skip from student-to-student in the audience, choosing them at random and holding the microphone up to their faces. 

The questions for the most part, were exactly as Goro expected. 

_ What’s it like working with other cops? _

_ How long have you been interested in law? _

_ Have you ever arrested anyone? _

_ Have you ever shot a gun? _

_ What’s your favorite color? _

After being barraged with so many different questions, some resourceful, some flat-out annoying, the questionnaire segment was coming to a close as well as the interview itself. Thank God.

“Uh oh, looks like we are running out of time for today! We do have time for just one more question though! Let’s see…”

Goro breathed a sigh of relief that it was nearly over finally. He wasn’t sure how much more of the public he could take. Good thing he became a detective and not an entertainer. He wondered how in the hell anyone could stand this for a few hours, let alone as a  _ career.  _

The host wandered around the sea of raised hands and shouts before finally coming to a stop in front of two students seated in one of the back rows. Only one appeared to have their hand raised while the other sat in a laid back position with their arms crossed. The light was too still too blinding to properly see their faces. 

“How about you two! What is your question for Akechi-kun?” The host asked while holding the mic towards the one seated on the left. 

“What’s your opinion on the corruption within the police force?” The voice spoke out in a firm yet rather soft tone. 

Oh? Finally an actually  _ interesting  _ question, and something Goro can wholeheartedly agree with. 

“Oh my-! Quite a bold thing to ask a  _ cop  _ don’t you think?” The host said, surprised. 

“No, that’s a good question, actually” Goro interjected, “Unfortunately it is true that there tends to be a rather dirty side to law enforcement whether it be crooked cops or scandalous court trials. Personally, I believe it should be made a priority to fix these issues within the system as it has definitely hurt many people in it’s processes.” 

“I see…” The host then turned to the laid back student sitting to the right of the young man she’d just asked, “And what about you? Do you have anything to ask Akechi-kun before we close out for today?” 

The mystery student uncrossed his arms and leaned into the mic, Goro couldn’t see his face but somehow knew he was grinning as he voiced his question.

“Yeah uh, you got a boyfriend, sweetheart?” 

The crowd became a mixture of shocked gasps and laughter at that, as well as a few verbally upset fangirls. 

Goro, on the other hand, found himself completely taken aback by the sheer abruptness of this student. Did he really just ask that - and on live TV nonetheless? Whoever this person was, he also sounded eerily similar to the boy asked just before him, only his voice was just slightly deeper and with a more rugged tone. How odd… 

Surprisingly, the detective found himself to be more amused by the young man’s shameless honesty than offended. 

“O-Oh my! Seems you have an admirer, detective!” 

“Ahaha…” Goro let out a light laugh in reply, “How charming… To answer your question though, yes, I am both fortunately and unfortunately single.” 

Goro spotted the young man reaching to grab the mic without permission to blurt out an additional statement, “Hell yeah-! What’s your phone nu-“ The trouble maker was interrupted by his companion grabbing him by the shoulders to yank him away, “Akira-!” 

The poor hostess instantly snatched her microphone away from the student, clearly doing her best to maintain her composure and not go off on the boy as she was currently still on live television. 

“Well folks, it seems we’re out of time! Looks like that concludes our show for today! Thank you all so much for watching and have a great evening!” 

  
  
  


After that hardly bearable event of a show, Goro wandered around the station for a bit. Throwing smiles at peers and engaging in obligatory chit-chats with station professionals. Boring, somewhat annoying things he grew used to doing in the wake of his popularity. 

Eventually finding himself unable to stand the loud noise and horrendous crowds any longer, he snuck away from the set and into a nearby labyrinth of hallways lined with dressing rooms for a breather. 

He lazily dropped his briefcase to the carpeted floor and leaned up against one of the blank-colored walls to browse his phone. Somehow his interview was already being gossiped about throughout different social medias. Apparently some of the guests in the audience didn’t understand the basic concept of rules required of a live-audience, such as  _ Cell Phones Turned Off At All Times Please.  _

Goro scrolled to find talk about the rather crass final question that one overly flirtatious and loud-mouthed guest blurted out. The suggestive bluntness of the mystery student’s remark had apparently been enough of a spark to create an entire range of new rumors now surrounding the poor detective it seems. 

_ OMG What an ass!! How was he not kicked out?? _

_ Damn anon guest getting straight to the point lmao  _

_ Akechi-kun is gay? _

_ WHO CARES ABOUT ANY OF THAT HE SAID HE’S SINGLE!!!  _

If flip phones were still relevant Goro would be snapping his closed right about now. The  _ nerve  _ of these people. Was it truly impossible for them to go a single day without mucking up his life with such vain assumptions? He honestly often times loathed the fact that he’d become this popular. 

“Hey.” 

Just as Goro was gritting his teeth at the words on his phone screen, he heard a familiar, soft voice address him from around the corner. The brunette turned towards the source of the calling to find a young man about his age staring at him and smiling rather softly. Upon acknowledging the boy’s presence, Goro watched him as he carefully slinked around the corner to fully greet him. 

The young man appeared to be around his age. Tall, same height as Goro except only slightly shorter. His hair was a mess of frizzy, black curls that somehow accentuated his features and framed his cheekbones perfectly. Dark, gray eyes framed by long lashes stared back into his own through clear lenses belonging to the large, round, black glasses resting on his face. He wore a casual, open white dress jacket over a black shirt with jeans. 

Goro didn’t think it was possible for someone to look so plain yet so  _ handsome  _ at the same time. 

“Oh, hello. Can I help you?” Nonetheless, Goro was curious about this man. 

“Ah uh, sorry I didn’t mean to disturb you or anything. I was apart of the audience watching your interview just now.” The young man spoke somewhat shyly. 

Cute. 

“Oh no it’s quite alright, I was just simply trying to get away from the crowd is all. Too much attention for one day.” 

“I see,” the mystery boy said as he unglued himself from his spot to go lean against the wall next to Goro, “I’m not sure if you recognize me or not but I was one of the people who’s question you answered. The one about corruption within the police force?” 

Goro’s eyes lit up a little. So  _ this  _ was what he looked like. Without any of the overly bright stage lights casting shadows over the young man’s face, Goro was able to see just how  _ gorgeous  _ he was. He would’ve probably melted trying to have a conversation with someone this pretty on live TV. 

“ _ Oh  _ so that was  _ you _ ?” Goro laughed and watched the boy grow a little shy as he rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly. Probably struggling on what to say next. Good God he was so cute. “Yeah haha… I was kind of wondering if we could maybe speak more? The show was cutting short so I never got to hear your full opinion after all. Care to indulge me, if that’s okay?” 

Wow, polite  _ and  _ adorable. 

Their conversation carried on for what seemed like minutes although it was for nearly an entire hour. Time felt as if it slowed down and sped up all at once as he spoke with the boy. This was by far one of the most fun talks Goro’s had in quite a while and with a complete stranger nonetheless. Throughout their time, Goro noticed how the other boy shifted and rubbed at his hand somewhat nervously as they spoke. Perhaps he was simply just shy? 

Nevertheless, a part of Goro actually felt glad to be able to speak with him more. It’s been a long time since he was able to hold an actually enjoyable discussion like this. Normally anytime anyone initiated conversation with him it was either some adult with an entitled, snobbish attitude due to his age or one of his annoying fans who couldn’t shut up about how  _ cool  _ or  _ handsome  _ he was. Goro grew to feel somewhat  _ comfortable  _ around the young man.

It was going so well too until the two exchanged numbers and the boy glanced at his phone, his eyes widening at the time, “Oh geez-! I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize the time! I really should be going now… sorry for taking up your time like this.” 

“No no, it’s alright. I enjoyed our little talk, in fact. I hope we can speak again, Ren.” 

“Yeah, me too.” Ren smiled at him softly before taking off down the hallway, around the same corner he first appeared from. What an interesting guy. He’ll definitely have to arrange to hang out with him more properly. 

Goro glanced at his own phone for the time.  _ 6:43 P.M.  _ Wow, they spoke for much longer than he thought. The rest of his class had likely already gone home by now. It was no wonder he was in such a hurry all of the sudden. Goro  _ should  _ be back home by now at his apartment, finishing up the rest of his class work and case assignments. He shouldn’t have dilly dallied for so long. 

The detective unpropped himself from the wall and snatched up his suitcase to leave. 

“Okay, now if I can just remember for the life of me where the damn exit was again…” Goro thought aloud to himself while pacing down the hall. 

He was quickly rounding the corner on his way to where he somewhat remembered the exit to be as he continuously thought hard about the layout of the hallways until he felt himself bump hard against something… or rather  _ someone.  _

“Ugh-! Oh! My apologies, pardon me-” Goro cut off his own sentence when he looked up to see the mystery person. Black curly hair, dark gray eyes, large black-framed glasses… Ren? Wait, what was he still doing here? 

“Wait- Ren? What are you still doing here? I thought you had to leave..?” Goro took notice of his clothes as well. Open black dress jacket over a white shirt with jeans — wait,  _ black?  _ Wasn’t he wearing a  _ white  _ jacket? Goro could’ve sworn it was this same outfit but swapped colors. Did he change clothes or something? 

“Did you… change clothes or something? Aren’t you in a hurry?” 

“Ren? Why the hell do you assume my name is Ren?” The boy replied in a deep, somewhat gruff tone. 

_ Uh… _

Why did he call him Ren? What is he talking about? Is that not his name? Did Goro perhaps mishear him when he gave out his name? And why the sudden change in attitude? Even if Goro missed his name surely that’s no reason to be rude about it. 

“Because…. that’s what you told me your name was?” 

The boy squinted at the detective, looking him up and down in equal amounts of confusion, “I never gave you my name? The only time we ever spoke was during your interview almost an hour ago?” 

“But we just talked no less than five minutes ago!” 

“I don’t what you’re talking about but sorry honey, we’ve never met each other before until now.” Said the boy in an even rougher tone.

_ Honey? _

Now Goro was just confused. He scanned the boy up and down who appeared to not give a single care about any of Goro’s baffled concerns. Is this some kind of trick? Goro didn’t appreciate people making a fool out of him.

“If this is supposed to be some kind of joke I would appreciate it if you could just drop it now. It’s not very funny, Ren.” 

“How many times do I have to tell you? My name isn’t  _ Ren,  _ sweetie.” 

_ Sweetie?  _

“S-Stop that!”

“Stop what?” 

“Those pet names! Who said you could call me something so humiliating and without my consent no less?!” 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” the apparent stranger leaned in significantly closer, body almost touching Goro’s as his tone lowered and his eyes half-lidded, “Would you rather me call you  _ Goro?”  _

He didn’t move from his spot, frozen in place before the boy. Goro felt a hot blush creep on his cheeks at the sudden flirtatious tone emanating from this… incredibly attractive young man. Was this really not Ren..? He looks exactly like him. Unless… 

“I…” 

“You know…” the stranger half-whispered as he stepped closer towards Goro, body nearly pressed against him now. Goro’s blush deepened and he stepped backwards only to immediately hit the wall behind him. The boy continued to inch closer to him as he brought his hand up to park against the wall right next to Goro’s head, trapping him there underneath his cat-like stare and impish grin. “You never did answer my last question.” 

Goro gulped down the lump in his throat. He shouldn’t be so embarrassed about this. He shouldn’t feel turned on either. Yet here he was locking eyes with this gorgeous boy who he could’ve sworn he was speaking with no more than five minutes ago. Goro thought Ren was cute and shy before but now he couldn’t help but feel mesmerized by how  _ hot  _ he was. 

“Your… question?” 

“Mhm. About your number. You answered Ren’s question but we never really got to the important part of mine.” 

Wait. 

“You were so cute up on that stage, sitting there and looking pretty. If it’s alright with you, I’d love to see about getting to know each other a little more, you know-”

“Hold on.” 

The boy halted his sustained flirting as Goro straightened himself up to leer at him accusingly. 

“You were the person who asked the last question; and you also said  _ Ren’s  _ question, correct? The person sitting next to you during the show was Ren wasn’t it?” 

The young man’s face scrunched up a bit. Eyes widening somewhat as Goro pressed on, detective-level thinking skills going to work.

“The hostess specifically asked two different people. I couldn’t see past the stage lights but I do remember hearing her addressing a second person after the initial question regarding police-”

“ _ Ugh.”  _ Goro was cut off by the boy obnoxiously sighing in defeat. “Alright, alright, you got me, Mr.  _ Detective _ . Shit, nothing gets passed you does it?” 

The boy lowered his arms and stepped back to shove them in his pockets as he went on. 

“You’re right, the person sitting next to me was Ren. I’m his brother. My name is Akira Amirusu.”

Goro crosses his arms and studied him, “Brother? Then you two must be-”

“Twins. We’re twins.”

“Huh. That… makes a lot more sense then.”

Akira lifted a hand to rub at the back of his neck awkwardly. Seems they share some habits as well. 

The troublemaker turned towards the other end of the hall to yell, “Hey, Ren! You can come out now! He figured it out.” 

Just then, at the call of Akira’s voice, Goro turned to see a young man clad in a white jacket who was unmistakably the one he spoke with before, peering over the corner shyly. “Come over here, he’s not mad don’t worry. At least I don’t think he is.” Akira mumbled that last part but Ren approached them from his hiding spot nonetheless. 

Now that Goro was able to get a good look at the two standing side by side, it was true, they were without a doubt, twins. In fact, it was almost chilling how scrutinizingly identical they were. The same curly black locks, the same dark, gray irises, the same distinct facial features, Hell even their glasses were the same. The only difference between them were their personalities and color swapped outfits to which even  _ that  _ was identical. The two were almost completely perfect copies of one another. Goro felt as if he was staring at a real life version of one of those  _ Spot the Difference _ puzzles. 

“Sorry for the confusion. We both wanted to talk to you but we didn’t want to approach you all at once and overwhelm you.” Ren said softly as he rubbed at his hands. “That is until  _ Akira  _ decided to make it into a damn game.” 

“At least I didn’t hog his time and make my brother wait for almost an  _ hour.”  _ Akira just smiled with an air of smugness around him that was almost obnoxious, “Besides, I couldn’t help it; and the look on your face was priceless. It was too good of a prank opportunity to pass up. Plus it was cute seeing you act all confu- ow!” Akira was interrupted by a punch in the arm, courtesy of his brother. 

Had heaven really gifted Goro with not one, but  _ two _ absurdly attractive young men who were equally interested in talking to him? 

He wasn’t sure what he did to deserve this but he was currently thanking every god, deity, and spiritual figure he could think of in his head as he dragged his heart-eyed stare across their features to land on those soft, voluptuous lips curved into bright smiles. 

No way was he gonna let this opportunity slip away from him. 

“Well, if all you wanted was to simply converse with me, then I would have been more than happy to oblige.”

“I figured that Akira’s dumb pick up lines would be a turn off so I thought it’d be better if I talked to you first.” Akira frowned and leered at his doppelgänger, “And  _ I  _ figured that Ren being as bashful as he is, probably wouldn’t be even bother asking you out.” Ren glared at him. 

Quite the argumentative siblings huh? 

Goro interrupted the two boys before their despute grew even worse, “I wasn’t bothered by either of those things. I found you to be wonderful, actually. In fact, I was also hoping myself that we could perhaps hang out with each other on a free day.” 

The twins tilted their heads and their angry frowns morphed into ones of simultaneous curiosity. 

“And when I say that, I do mean the  _ both  _ of you.” Goro caught a glimpse of the twins simultaneously blushing at the realization. Cute. 

Ren was the first to speak, “Well, you have our numbers now, so we should schedule something-”

“He doesn’t have  _ mine.”  _ Akira replied, annoyed. 

“That can be fixed.” Goro smiled, “Here, let me see your phone.” 

The three exchanged contacts as well as goodbyes shortly after with the promise of arranging future plans to see one another.

Not even an hour later, the boys began messaging the detective. It was almost overwhelming having two people at once trying to speak with him, especially when both were attempting to flirt with him in their own little unique ways. Ren was more of the sweet, sincere type while Akira was more bold and seductive with his choice of words. Goro opted to make make a group chat to speak with both of them in one place, just to make it easier. Although the two would find themselves getting into small arguments over where to go for dinner from time to time. 

Goro also took the liberty of finding out what classes they were in since they apparently attended the same university, albeit in different departments. He was very happy to learn that they did just so happen to share one of his basic classes with him. He would sit himself between the two boys during lecture, both of them occasionally whispering to him and in some moments, teased him with a hand on his thigh. Akira especially loved doing this to see him squirm in public. 

This continued on for some weeks until Goro realized something. Something huge. Something he would have to reluctantly sit down with the twins to discuss. 

Goro Akechi has caught feelings…  _ hard;  _ and for both of the boys nonetheless. 

Goro has always had difficulty when it came to his emotions. Especially ones towards other people. He knew though, that these boys meant something to him. It wouldn’t be fair to leave them in the dark for so long, not if Goro planned to continue seeing them on these… well they might as well be called dates. He didn’t want to, but he knew these feelings had to be addressed. 

Reluctantly, the detective arranged plans for them to meet at a diner near Shibuya Station. 

What happened next when they had sat down was a surprise in which Goro wasn’t prepared for in the least. 

“We like you!”

“We like you!”

Both twins blurted out to him across the table at the same time, not even a minute after sitting down in their dimly lit booth. Goro could only watch them explain themselves in a surprised silence. 

“We’ve been meaning to tell you…” 

“But we couldn’t decide who should confess since we  _ both  _ like you.” Akira finished Ren’s sentence for him in a perfect sync. 

The ever so shy Ren spoke up again, a huge blush adorning his cheeks to match his brother, “Lately we’ve been getting into arguments over it. We thought that by the off-chance that you like us back, you’d be more inclined to just date one…” 

“We realized it would be unfair as hell to just have one confess and ask you out while the other just stays home and deals with their feelings. So here we are.” Akira pouted and rubbed the back of his neck. He probably wasn’t used to this much mushiness himself. 

Now this, Goro did not expect. The detective could only stare at them in a silent awe as he attempted to register what he had just heard. 

The twins  _ both  _ like him.  _ Both  _ of his crushes wanted  _ him _ . Even going as far as to actually fight for him somewhat. Although Goro wasn’t pleased about that part. Their small banters are one thing but the twins genuinely fighting over something so complicated admittedly pained him a bit; however he couldn't deny that his heart was soaring at their confession. No one had ever,  _ ever  _ showed him as much care and deep affection as the two across from him nor has he ever felt so strongly about someone. Had the gods really granted him with this gift? The gift of loving two amazing boys and having them actually love him back? It was almost overwhelming. 

Time for Goro to be honest as well. 

The twins raised their heads in confusion when they heard Goro giggle at them. 

“Well, to be honest that is actually the reason I wanted to meet again so soon. I wanted to tell you something similar.” Goro bashully scratched a finger against his cheek as the twins listened intently. Cute. “To tell the truth, I actually like you as well haha-“ 

“Which one?”

“Which one?”

Geez how are they able to do that so well?

“Both of you actually. I’ve come to really like both of you.” 

The boys tilted their heads, baffled and blushing even more as Akira spoke up, “Well… which do you like more?”

“I mean I like both of you  _ equally _ -“

“But that doesn’t make sense, you have to just like one?”

“But that doesn’t make sense, you have to just like one?”

Oh come on, that was a whole sentence! 

Goro sighed, “I’m serious. You’re both amazing in your own little ways and I… really love spending time with you both. It’s difficult to imagine having just one and not the other. You both make me feel… special.” Now it was Goro’s turn to blush alongside the twins. 

“Well… what should we do then?” Ren asked somewhat quietly. 

Goro thought for a moment, thumb and index finger to his chin as he looked down in puzzlement. He had an idea actually but wasn’t sure if the twins would exactly be in favor of it. Ah well, all he could do was try. 

“Perhaps I could… date the both of you, at once.” 

“Wha — Will that even work?” Akira questioned. 

“I don’t see why not.” Goro swallowed his nervousness and did his best to explain the logic behind the idea, “I am interested in you both and you both are interested in me as well. Not to mention we… already pretty much go on dates together every week considering how often we meet up; and the fact that’s it is always the two of you spending time with me rather than just one. It’s not much different than what we do already. I believe it could work.” 

The twins looked at each other and pondered it for a bit. They were considering the option and debated between each other. After a few minutes of thinking, they ultimately agreed to the idea. 

Good thing they decided to give it a try too. Because the next few months after that had been nothing short of incredible for all three of the boys. 

They continued with their dates every week, doing everything together. Goro quickly discovered that the boys not only had a strong sense of affection, but a rather large amount of libido as well. 

Walks through the park while the both of them practically latched themselves onto their detective and never let go. Dinner with them nearly every night, whether out somewhere where they could sit across from him and tease him under the table or at either of their apartments where they could do even more suggestive things to their boyfriend. Even during movie dates, Goro wasn’t safe from their hands reaching down to rub at his crotch and giggle as they watched him attempt to hold in a moan in public. 

Everything was perfect. It was amazing. Every moment shared with the two of them brought him nothing less than joy and excitement. They wanted him, enjoyed him, cherished him. Goro had never felt more loved in all of his life. 

  
  
  
  


“A-Ahh-!” Which brings Goro back to the present as his reminiscing is interrupted by Akira nipping at his ear. 

Oh right. He was so caught up in his day dreaming that he almost forgot how he was currently seated on the couch in the comfort of his apartment, seated between his two boyfriends. The two were latched onto either side of him, playing with their sweet prince to their hearts’ content, unable to break away from him for even a second. 

“What are you dozing off for, sweetie?” Akira mumbled sweetly against his detective’s sensitive skin. “Ah- I- sorry I was just- hah, thinking about something.” Goro did his best to utter a response between heavy breaths. 

“Hm.” Akira trailed his lips up to his ear, breath hot against his skin while his careful fingers traced circles against Goro’s naked chest, “That just means you’re not thinking about my touches like you should. Let’s fix that.” 

Without so much as a warning, the mischievous young man took the opportunity to slide his hands down to the detective’s crotch to palm at his obvious hard-on, eliciting a loud moan out of Goro. Akira was merciless in his touches. His hand groping and squeezing, palm rubbing in circles around his head. It was unbearable as well as the greatest feeling of his life. The brunette struggled to hold back tears at the sensation as heat spread throughout his body. God, he hasn’t even removed his pants yet and he already feels like he’s about to cum.

Akira continued licking hot stripes up, down and across his neck, then down to his collarbone where he sunk his teeth into soft flesh, nipping, biting, sucking, and kissing every vulnerable spot he could find. He wanted to make sure Goro was well decorated with bright purple marks to signify their night together. 

The detective felt like he was about to start drooling from pleasure when he’s snapped out of his trance by the feel of Ren’s hands reaching over and grabbing his face to pull him into a deep kiss. Tongue licking and prodding at his lips for entrance, slipping inside and practically fucking Goro’s poor mouth until he pulls back gasping for air. Ren is too much of a sweetheart to suffocate his prince so he settles for biting and sucking on Goro’s lower lip while he caught his breath, eventually pulling the two together again for more. 

“Hey, don’t hog him like that! He’s mine too,” Akira barked while he yanked Goro by his unbuttoned collar to kiss him instead. 

The two boys repeated a back-and-forth process of taking turns with their detective’s lips. Their tongues twisted and swirled together in a dance of lust and hunger. So much tongue. So many different touches and sensations. Goro felt as if he was being eaten alive. A strip of drool was running down his chin and neck and he couldn’t tell if it was his own or the twins. Their kisses were just that messy. 

“Aw, look at you. We haven’t even gotten to the fun parts yet and you’ve already gone and made such a mess of yourself, honey.” Akira teased. 

“Here, let us help you.” Said Ren. 

He shivered when he felt the two of them cease their make-out session and lean over to lick up the wet mess that dripped from his lips down to his neck. 

Goro was already a hot, panting mess by the time they pulled back to take a good look at him. It pleased the two knowing how much of an effect their touches had on the detective. Ren and Akira may argue often times; but when it came to their favorite detective, they were more than willing to put all of that aside and work together to turn him into a disarray of moans and begs for more. 

All the more reason why the two unseated themselves from their place upon the sofa to casually slide down to the floor. Now on their knees and facing Goro, they lifted their hands up to work at unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants off as well as his underwear. Goro was in so much of a daze that he didn’t even realize what the two were up to below his waist. Not until he felt a sudden brush of cold air against his strained cock.  _ Finally,  _ he instinctively thought. Those pants were becoming far too tight for comfort. 

The dizzied brunette’s eyes widened as he looked down to see the boys parked in front of him with their faces merely inches away from his leaking dick. 

“H-Hang on —  _ ahh-!”  _ The detective gasped as Akira took the liberty of licking a long stripe up his dick without warning. 

“Fu-uck, guys please!” Goro squealed. 

Ren and Akira ignored his protests and dove in for more tasting. 

The pair began assaulting his cock with simulataenous licks trailing perfectly up and down his shaft. Hot, wet, tongues pressed flat against him, moving in all sorts of directions at once. Trails of kisses traveled up his shaft and around the crown of his tip, each one varying from soft and careful to hungry and deep. The noises alone were almost too much. An orchestra of moans and swollen lips sucking and pressing incessantly against his sensitive areas. Which wasn’t hard in the least considering how starved and sensitive his whole body had become. 

One of their hot tongues slid against the underside of his head and pressed against the crown in a way that made Goro want to scream. He was powerless to their mouths. All he could do was lift himself off the couch to weakly buck against them, although he wasn’t exactly sure where he could thrust into considering there were two of them. 

Goro’s eyes trailed down to see them both staring directly up at him, smiles stretched across their faces as they continued with their relentless attacks of tongues swirling and lapping around his head. 

Goro thought it couldn’t get any worse until he saw that gleam in their eyes. That always meant trouble. 

Akira was the first to do it. The rebel ceased his licking and brought his head up and over to leave a small kiss at the tip of his cock before diving in, taking the entire cock into his mouth; head, shaft, and all until his nose was pressed against Goro’s pubes and the tip, against the back of his throat. 

“ _ Fuck. God…”  _ Goro moaned loudly as Akira began bobbing his head up and down, tongue pressed flat against his shaft the entire time. 

_ Now _ Goro had something to buck into. The brunette laced his hands into the boy’s curly black locks and fucked into his pretty mouth, lips still very much swollen from their make-out earlier. 

Ren was just as hungry though. He grabbed for his brother’s shoulder and pulled him off to move in for his own attack. The quiet boy started off right away with no mercy. He placed his equally swollen lips onto Goro’s head and began sucking on  _ only  _ it, making the brunette moan and squirm and verbally beg for more. 

“God, Ren  _ please-!  _ Please suck me off…!” 

Ren was too sweet to torture him for too long. He finally lowered his head and began his own bobbing motion. His tongue swirled and practically wrapped itself around the detective’s cock. He kept up a steady pace and made a point to moan loudly around the member, sending vibrations straight through Goro’s dick. He wanted to scream as he clawed the fabric of the couch. He was completely under their mercy. 

Goro had his eyes closed and basking in the wash of sensations surrounding him. That is, until Ren finally pulled away, looking quite proud of his work. 

“That’s enough.” Ren said firmly yet playfully while tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. “I think it’s time we bring this show to its climax, Akira?” 

“Agreed. Come here, darling.” Akira whispered as he stood up off the floor to tuck his arms underneath the seated detective and lifted him off the couch and into his arms. 

The young man bridal carried Goro across his apartment and to his bedroom before dropping him onto the plush mattress. Ren crawled onto the bed to lay next to the brunette. The raven reached over, grabbed him by the hips, and pulled the surprised boy into his naked lap before grabbing him by the neck and pulling him into another kiss. Goro knew where his mouth had been but at this point he didn’t even care. If anything he embraced it. Relished in the taste of his own cum stained against the boy’s lips.

Meanwhile, Akira is situated on his knees in front of Goro’s ass from behind. The twin raven grabbed his hips and lifted his ass higher into the air, causing the detective’s back to arch and press his body against Ren who was currently underneath him, still suffocating him with his tongue. 

Akira couldn’t help but admire the absolutely fine piece of ass before. Goro felt his hands rub up and down his thighs and up to his ass to give a hard  _ squeeze _ , causing the brunette to squeak. 

“Fuck, your ass is so good. I feel hypnotized just looking at this thing.” The twin couldn’t resist. He brought his face down towards the cress of the older boy’s plump cheeks and licked a long stripe across his hole. 

Goro whimpered and pulled away from Ren’s lips just to protest, “Don’t just go doing  _ that  _ without at least warning me-” 

** _SMACK_ **

_ “Eek!”  _ Was Goro’s response to Akira suddenly bringing a hand down, hard against one of his cheeks. 

“Relax, baby. I’m just appreciating a work of beauty is all.” 

Akira smirked and held a small bottle of lube in his hands, one he had grabbed from the bedside table before crawling onto the bed. He squeezed a amount onto his hands and rubbed the slimy substance between his fingers, coating it well. The rebel used one hand to caress Goro’s now reddened cheek while the other brought a single, lubed up finger to his entrance and pushed itself inside. 

“Mm-mph” The prince moaned into Ren’s mouth as the other twin began stretching him from behind. 

Akira continued to finger the writhing young man as he gradually added more digits, thoroughly preparing him for what the twins had planned next. 

“Okay, I think you’re good and ready now” Akira laughed darkly while running a hand up Goro’s thigh. Goro should know that that laugh meant trouble but he was in too much of a hungry daze with Ren’s kissing to think about it too much. 

The detective pulled away from the kiss and sat up slightly as he angled Ren’s dick to press against his entrance. Slowly, he sank down onto his boyfriend’s cock, moaning shamelessly when he finally touched base. “O-oh…” he sighed. 

The brunette wasted no time beginning the motions. He moved his curvaceous hips up and down along the length of the boy’s shaft. He shuddered and gasped when he felt the tip of Ren’s cock brush against his prostate. “Fuck.” Ren cursed under his breath. The feeling of Goro’s tight heat was almost overwhelming. 

Goro was already making an effort to speed up his pace. His hips galloping and riding against Ren’s lap, rocking back and forth and up and down in a perfect motion that made the boy underneath him nearly cry from how good it felt. He wasn’t the only one either, Goro was already getting so close to his orgasm. Not yet though, not yet. 

Akira still hadn't gotten  _ his  _ fair share yet. 

“There you go again, hogging him all to yourself.” Akira mumbled grumpily as he watched the brunette go to work on the dick inside of him. Those voluptuous hips, plump ass, and the way his long hair swayed as he bounced himself up and down. The sweet sound of his shameless, slutty moans echoing throughout the room as well as the sound of soft skin slapping against more skin. Goro had his eyes closed, mouth agape and panting heavy as he fucked himself tirelessly atop the young man underneath him. All of this right in front of the rebel while he sat by and watched. 

“ _ Fuck.”  _ Akira cursed under his own breath this time. It was too much. The poor boy couldn’t resist. 

Akira tangled a fist into Goro’s hair from behind and pushed him back down to his original position with his back arched and ass stuck up in the air, shoving Goro’s face hard into mattress and almost crashing him into Ren’s in the process. 

The rebel grabbed for the detective’s hips, fingers sinking into the soft, pale flesh as he lined his own hips up. He angled his cock towards Goro’s already occupied hole and  _ carefully  _ pushed his way inside. 

“Ah-Ah —  _ Ahhhh-!”  _ Goro let out his loudest, breathless moan of the night as he rocked his hips back and forth, attempting to endure the feeling of two cocks pressed inside of him at once. 

Akira wasted no time. He began moving his hips back and forth at a leisure pace, urging Ren to follow suit and do the same. The two boys were now fucking into the panting brunette all at once. 

Goro was losing his mind. This was so much. So many feelings. So many different touches. So many waves of pleasure pounding, pulsing, and coursing throughout his body like fire caught against the wind as it spread it’s blaze across a forest. Heat spread across his chest, stomach, back, face, neck,  _ everywhere _ . It was almost overwhelming, no, it  _ was _ overwhelming. Somehow, their thrusts were in perfect sync of each other, both of their tips prodding a pounding against his sweet spot at a relentless and ever steadily growing pace as the two boys filled and fucked him completely breathless. Goro was surprise he could even  _ fit  _ them both. He was being stretched so much. It was a painful and merciless sensation; but, at the same time it felt  _ amazing _ . The shock of the piercing pain quickly dispersing and morphing into one of an almost divine pleasure. It was nothing like he had ever felt before. 

He felt amazing

He felt filled. 

He felt loved. 

All the incessant fucking against his prostate was finally catching up to him. He couldn’t hold himself together anymore. The brunette felt himself becoming unraveled and his mind going white with ceaseless lust. 

He couldn’t hold it in anymore. 

“Fuck, f-fuck,  _ fuck — I’m cumming-!!”  _ Goro screamed

before clutching one hand on the sheets and the other grasping and pulling at Ren’s hair as streaks of hot cum splattered against both of their stomachs. 

“Fuck, Goro…” 

“Good, baby. Cum for us.” said the two breathlessly. 

By some miracle, the two boy’s orgasms hit them at the same time soon after Goro’s. They thrusted and pumped inside of the brunette, filling him to the brim all at once with everything they had. 

Goro clutched the sheets and shuddered at intense feeling. So much cum inside of him now. He was so filled he could even feel it leaking out around the two cocks still buried deep inside of him. 

The brunette gasped and shivered when the twins finally pulled out of him, carefully. Cum was still leaking out of him and dripped all over the clean sheets. He’d have to wash them later. In the morning perhaps… if he was even able to still walk after tonight. 

Goro sat up slightly and immediately felt himself go weak as he collapsed onto the mattress next to Ren. He didn’t speak and instead quietly shivered from the feeling of his naked skin against cold air. The twins carefully pulled the covers out from underneath him to cover the exhausted brunette as they climbed under the thick blanket with him. The two were lying on either side of their detective as they both wrapped an arm around him and snuggled him closely. 

“We love you, Goro.”

“We love you, Goro.” 

The twins voiced in sync as they leaned forward to kiss their prince on either side of his cheeks goodnight. 

“Lo...ve...you..too…” Goro mumbled in reply as he felt himself drift away into a sleep, tucked safely between his two amazing boyfriends. 


End file.
